Dance With Me, Lelouch
by Aurora Boreale Norrsken
Summary: Some times, we all need a little boost to get dancing. Maybe the men with their eyes on C.C will need a push in the direction of the Black Prince?


Golden eyes.

Green hair.

Violet eyes.

Black hair.

Woman.

Man.

Music.

And God, those hips.

Sea green tresses swished delicately as a thing, curvy body swayed and moved to the beat of the song.

Keen violet hued orbs watched the thin, skinny, curvy body move, memorizing the sway and swish of hips.

Golden eyes blinked briefly as the speed of the music picked up.

Gasps arose from the audience nearby to the two.

Red locks swished while stormy grey eyes watched with jealousy over at the quickly moving and swerving body of the Immortal Grey Witch known as the cunning C.C.

Violet hued orbs blinked appreciatively at the show that his favorite witch was giving off.

And apparently so did the other guys that were around.

Violet eyes slanted at the men who were otherwise hiding a problem and wished them death for all of the days to come.

She was_ his._

Ample hips swayed to the beat of the sound, the music.

Golden cat-like eyes glittered with maliciously cunning serenity as they surveyed the crowd.

Surely every man in this room wanted her right?

Right.

Wrong.

She knew that her accomplice, the Black Prince, would claim her to be his.

Now if only he'd get his ass out on the ball room's dance floor and DANCE with her.

She nearly laughed and fell on the ground with the Britannian nobleman, also known as the primary subject of question for Prince Clovis's killer, Suzaku Kuurugi stepped forward and held his hand out to the Immortal.

She stood there, staring blankly at him.

He looked at her, mint green eyes blazing.

Begging.

And without further adieu, she denied him.

Request denied.

Suzaku returned to his seat dance partner less.

There were many men in her time of dancing that she could name so very and very few that she ever really thought could dance.

And one of them just WOULDN'T dance with her.

Her golden honey comb amber eyes blazed angrily with what seemed gold fire as the young and beautiful, oh God yes, beautiful woman scanned over the crowd of boys that longed to dance with her.

Violet hued orbs glittered with interest as she turned her gaze to him.

Time stood still.

Neither moved.

Neither spoke.

Neither never so much as looked away.

And then…

"Will you dance with me?"

A voice rang loud and clear.

Assertive and calm.

Golden hued orb stared into violet hued orbs blankly.

Violet hued orbs stared into golden hued orbs expectantly.

Silence reigned.

Men in the background laughed and chuckled.

Golden eyes narrowed, glittering with amusement and appreciation.

Violet eyes glinted expectantly, never once trying to hide the blazing amethyst fire that was hidden inside them.

And then…

"Of course."

Every man, except the black haired, violet hued orbed man fell down in shock.

Her voice was a beauty.

The essence of life.

Haunting.

Magical.

Musical.

_Happy._

The black raven haired, violet hued man held out his right hand to the beautiful woman dressed in the black dress.

The green haired, golden cat eyed woman placed her much smaller hand into the hand of the man in a black tuxedo.

Men and women stared from their places in the background.

Men wished they danced with her.

Had her.

Possessed her.

Owned her.

However, there was only one man that could ever hope to even have a chance at claiming the beautiful, cunning, seductive green haired and golden eyed beauty known as the Immortal Grey Witch C.C.

And that man had taken his chance.

That man was dancing with her.

The Black Prince.

Leader of the Black Knights.

EX-Prince of the Britannian Empire.

Ex-Heir to the throne of the Emperor.

Controller and wielder of the Power of The Kings.

Lelouch Lamperouge.

He spinned her.

He dipped her.

He twirled her.

She twirled.

She swirled.

She dipped.

He hugged her to him.

She gladly accepted his hugging.

He held her close to him.

She looked up at him.

Golden eyes blinked expectantly.

Violet hued orbs blinked, amused.

"Kiss me, Black Prince."

The tone was flat.

But in it, there was kindness.

And he said…

"Of course, Immortal Witch."

And they sealed their dance with a passionate, forgiving kiss of the ages.

And for another short, sweet moment in time, C.C smiled.

~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&

Me: Hope you liked it! This, again, was inspired by a couple songs.

C.C: You didn't even really describe it…

Me: Shut up. –Twitch-

Lelouch: -Blank stare- I feel...Romantic.

C.C: That would be a change of heart wouldn't it, Lelouch?

Lelouch: Shut it, Witch.

Me: Hush up both of you! Anyway! Read and review! And again "Code Geass" Does NOT belong to me. Until next time my pretties! =)


End file.
